This application relates to the art of switches and, more particularly, to calibration mechanisms for switches. The invention is particularly applicable for use in a temperature responsive switch and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in any switch requiring calibration.
Many temperature responsive switches require calibration to operate at a desired temperature. Calibration mechanisms are frequently complicated and difficult to adjust, and are sometimes unstable so that the desired calibration is lost. It would be desirable to have a relatively simple and inexpensive calibration mechanism that has good stability and is simple to adjust.